epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Andy Kaufman vs Robin Williams
Hey yo hi hello, Hippie Rat back again. This time we got performance artist Andy Kaufman against comedian Robin Williams in a battle between two hilarious men whose lives went from comedy to tragedy at their deaths. Now before we go any further, I'd like to say that portions of this battle were very experimental. Especially Kaufman's second verse. So, just to warn you all now, this battle may not click right with your brain instantly. I wanted to create a battle that illustrated Andy Kaufman well, specifically his public image. He had this weird way of switching between personalities very rapidly in public, going from a casual talker to angry asshole to sad man who lost everything to et cetera. Expect something like that here. And I would've had him do his famous Elvis Presley impression, but Deadpool beat me to it, so it didn't happen. So scheduling led me to realize that if I wanted my season 3 finale to follow the schtick I want it to by a relevant timeframe, I have to release it as my forty-fifth official battle. An error made me realize the only way to do so is to scrap a certain battle. Basically, don't expect Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Ronald Reagan. But don't fret, Reagan fans. Ronnie will make an appearance in my season finale. Thank you for reading, and enjoy :) Key Andy Kaufman: Foreign Man Normal Andy Sad Andy Angry Andy Tony Clifton Quiet Andy Audience Robin Williams Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Robin Williams vs Andy Kaufman! Begin! Andy Kaufman: Hello..I am Andy..and I'd like to thank you.. For coming to the...destruction..of that old dude from..Hook. This is soap..I'd suggest you clean your dirty mouth with it, And this is toilet paper..use it...and maybe, you'll stop spewing shit! Robin, Williams, the superhero who wishes he was younger, I see the same from Nightwing trying to be the Boy Wonder. Alan and Seymour gonna perish, Bicentennial, you ain't alive, It's a jungle in the ring with Kaufman, but good luck rolling eight or five. Robin Williams: You need a lesson in being human, shouldn't be a dick professionally, Granny's angry, Andy, and he ain't gonna let you off easy. Because this time Mork ain't throwing back this fat Fonz, When I eat a potato pancake with a side of applesauce! You're the Intergender Wrestling Champion of the World? I guess it makes sense considering you fight like a girl. While you're tossing up punchlines that were never there, I was Patch Adams saving lives with the gift of laughter. You call yourself a song-and-dance man, But the only soundtrack you had was a couple songs by R.E.M. You treat your life like a game, Monopoly, Chess, Risk, and Twister, That fits, you're a human jigsaw puzzle with pieces that don't quite fit together. Did you come here to rap battle or act like an ass? Wrestle sexually asphyxiate and tell me who's your dad. This a straight-up dead poet on the mic rhyming, "O Captain! My Captain!" Take a tip from that weird yogi guy and stay silent. Andy Kaufman: Ask Pee-wee, kids can't get enough of Kaufman Rockin' Robin, Plus, Genie's singing don't hold no magic lamp to Tony Clifton. *sigh* I'm just going through a tough time Teddy, can't figure why I agreed to appear.. *laugh track* Don't know why you guys are laughing, 'less it's at this guys performance in Man of the Year. I'll sue you, Mr. Good Will! You *cuckoo* *cuckoo* *cuckoo*! Yeah! At least I hang around with something other than a belt around my neck! ....*laugh track*..................................... ............Thank you very much. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Andy Kaufman Robin Williams Category:Blog posts